role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
OxMask
'''OxMask' is a towering Nocturne that formerly belonged to the Mongol Empire, a loyal powerhouse and a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, used by StrongestPotato. Personality Cold and stoic, OxMask displays little in the field of personality, considering it to be nothing but a distraction and a detriment in the ring of honor, OxMask prefers, instead of forging new allies, to impart his fist over them, sticking with a very restricted circle, composed of him, his comrade HorseMask, and their superior, ChameleonMask. The rest? to him they don't matter. OxMask displays an instinctive thirst for blood, which he has carried ever since he belonged to the Khan's ranks, he's been trained and prepared all his life to kill, war's a culture for him, and he won't bother on listening to reasoning, to him, only combat matters, and diplomacy is just a show of weakness, unless it's the higher-ups who are making it. History Backstory OxMask was born in Karakorum, the Capital of the Mongol Empire, to Nocturne settlers who came from their home planet of U95, from a young age, he was fascinated by the soldiers and their way of life, and always wanted to join them, a dream he would eventually fulfill once the Khan himself saw him, and thought: "perhaps I could use this beast as my ally". OxMask would then be part of many wars, coming out victorious with nothing but his Glaive, and his abilities, alongside a fellow Mongolian Nocturne, HorseMask, who he met in the same batallion, the duo displayed techniques which would carry their people to victory, until that fateful battle, the Battle of Torikai-Gata. During the battle of Torikai-Gata, for whatever reason, strong winds started blowing, which caused several Mongol soldiers to die by falling off their horses, or in the case of OxMask and HorseMask, be blown into the ocean, where they'd be adrift towards the Arctic Circle, and freeze, OxMask and HorseMask were prepared to die, but their bodies were encased in ice, to be preserved... until now... Debut: Save WoodsMask! At one point, ChameleonMask made it to the Arctic Circle, and found the frozen bodies of OxMask and HorseMask, which she displayed interest over, unfreezing the duo, and asking them to pledge allegiance to the Brotherhood, which, while managed, was hard, given she couldn't understand their ancient dialect, still, she felt they were of good use, and right she was. Wanting to brag to CobraMask, like a little child on Show and Tell, she wanted to send the duo to retrieve a traitor, which was hiding in OxMask and HorseMask complied, and ventured deep into the American Forests to find that traitor. OxMask and HorseMask ventured near hunting grounds, at the same time three heroes arrived to help their friend WoodsMask, who was captured by human hunters, the duo managed to hold their own, and curbstomp the Heroes, but didn't think much beyond that, instead, they went off into their mission... WoodsMask was, at the time, imprisoned by human hunters, led by the racist Nocturne BlemmyesMask, and once WoodsMask's friends PegasusMask, DracoMask, and KitsuneMask Nocturnes ventured in to save him, the hunters retaliated, to Blemmyes' command, as if things couldn't get worse, the Mongol Nocturnes arrived, armed to the teeth, and proceeded to ravage the camp, killing every hunter they saw, and finding the traitor...BlemmyesMask, the Brotherhood quickly took him in, and allowed the duo to execute him, OxMask sharpened a stake out of a tree, and, out of camera to avoid trauma for the viewer, shoved BlemmyesMask through it, slowly and painfully, the last noise he heard were OxMask's bellowing and HorseMask's neighing. Powers and Abilities * '''Skilled Archer: '''OxMask has no problem wielding a bow, he can even fire three arrows (with or without poison or fire) out of it at the same time, allowing him to cut distances against his enemies and taking them down by storm. * '''Ukher's Glaive: '''OxMask's primary weapon, a Glaive, a weapon designed to kill horses and knock their riders off of them, OxMask delivers brutal swings with it, and stabs with enough strength to break a stallion's neck in a clean swing. ** '''Blustering Storm: '''OxMask starts spinning his Glaive at such a fast speed it causes a horizontal hurricane, capable of pushing back entire hordes, this technique can push men out of horses, can pull apart wooden artillery, and much more. ** '''Crimson Swing: '''OxMask focuses energy on the Glaive's blade, before swinging with all his strength, causing a projectile of kinectic energy, colored red, to be shot out, this is his only projectile attack. * '''Flanged Mace: '''OxMask's sidearm, this bludgeoning weapon is designed to shatter a human skull and whatever else composes the head, OxMask is known to be especially brutal with this weapon. * '''Minotaur Formation: '''OxMask goes on all fours, before scraping the ground with his left leg, building up energies, before letting out a sky-tearing scream and charging with all his might, whatever gets hit by his antlers has potential to be impaled. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''OxMask's strength was renowned amongst Mongols, he was capable of yanking out shields, one-handed, as well as punching his way through mountains, wether he's that deadly or not is still up to debate, as he hasn't hit a human with a punch yet. * '''Death Tornado: '''A technique shared with HorseMask, the duo latches onto eachother, his right hand with his left hand, as they outstretch their Glaives and start spinning, turning into a giant serrated disc of utter desvastation, this techique lasts as long as the connection is destroyed, and is capable of chopping down trees like paper. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''OxMask doesn't show it, but Light Energy does hurt him more than most attacks, and even manages to slow him down at Minotaur Formation. * '''Cold Temperatures: '''OxMask is weakened by the bitter cold of the Arctic Circle, if he's under too low of a temperature. Trivia * OxMask, alongside his teammate HorseMask, is the first and second Mongolian Nocturne. * Early on, they were gonna be based on the Japanese Gozu and Mezu, or Ox-Head and Horse-Face, with OxMask, obviously, being Gozu, the stern, more calm brother. ** His personality also takes heavy cues from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's Wamuu, such as his fixation on the art of war, and his Blustering Storm technique * OxMask is illiterate. * OxMask is NOT to be confused with a similarly named 2015 FoxMask parody which based itself on a dead meme about Sakuya Izayoi needing breast pads to appear bustier. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Ventokinetics Category:Neutral Evil